


our shade of pink (colour code me)

by iljhoon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, it's been a long time, nomin, since I wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 11:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iljhoon/pseuds/iljhoon
Summary: "finally, I found you."in an Alternate Universe where everyone has a colour code and only your soulmate has the exact colour code as you, what are the odds that Jeno will find his in a sea of so many? Apparently the chances are pretty high.





	our shade of pink (colour code me)

**Author's Note:**

> hello! it's been a long time (6 months) since I've decided to even remotely write anything. This is based on a plot draft that I've written back in 2016, and have been longing to write for a long time. I do hope you'd enjoy!

Jeno remembers the day when he woke up to his colour strip resting peacefully on his right wrist, all too clearly. It was a Winter Tuesday, it had just snowed the previous night, so there was a pile of snow on the front porch. He had stepped into the bathroom haphazardly, and it had only taken him 'bout 3 takes while brushing his hair, to realise that there's a soft pink strip staring right back at him.  _ **203 U - N.JM.**_

"So, it has began..?" He sighs, wanting to look away from the strip, but being unable to do so. Unlike many of his other friends, who were ecstatic upon discovering their colour strip has appeared, Jeno was not as excited. The whole idea of having to possibly scour the earth in order to find someone that fate has attached to his name, just sounds too tiring to him. "Why can't I live in a world where all I need to do is follow the red string of fate tied on my little pinky to find my soulmate? Why must I live in one where I have to earnestly stare at other people's colours?" Jeno rolls his eyes, "it's not like there's only 7 billion on this earth right? Oh wait! There IS 7 billion people! and only ONE is my soulmate! WOW SOUNDS EASY!!!" 

"Honey, who are you yelling at?" His mother's voice was heard from the other side of the wall. Jeno shakes his head, "nothing! I'll be out in a sec!" 

**That was two years ago.**

Jeno hates to admit it but he can't stop thinking about the colour strip. For the past two years, it has been the first thing to greet him good morning and the last to say good night. Then again, it  **is** etched onto his skin and it's not as though scrubbing at it with water and soap's going to help.  _(Trust me, he tried it everyday for a whole week, but all he got was his skin becoming more pink and sensitive.)_

"What's on your mind sad lover boy?" Donghyuck asks, as he puts his arm around Mr Sad Lover Boy's shoulder. Jeno takes a quick look at the red-headed boy, "firstly, I'm not a sad lover boy. In fact, I'm not even a lover boy! Secondly, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Mark aka  _your_ lover boy?" Donghyuck sighs, informing the taller boy that his lover boy is stuck in Calculus **and** has third language later on. 

"Why on earth did Mark even take that many classes? Does he want to die or what."

"Beats me, but he's a smart and cute boy so I can't complain." Donghyuck shrugs, "oh yeah, have you tried looking for your soulmate?" Jeno shakes his head, "nah, I'm low-key too lazy to do so, plus, there's so many people? Can I even meet them in this lifetime? What if they don't like me when we do? What do I do then?" 

Donghyuck steps back, looking at the other boy with a look of confusion in his eyes, "they can't reject you anyway?? it's not like they can paint over it and go, 'screw Jeno Lee!'" He laughs, "what about the initials, are there any given to you?" Donghyuck was not ready for the response that would be given to him,

"There are initials given to us?!?!" 

He hits the older on his head, "you're SO dumb! How could you not know? How do I even put up with you.." Grabbing Jeno's wrist, he studies it and points at the letters to enlighten him. "See the numbers? **203 U** is your colour code, **N** is their first name's initial and  **JM** is that of their names... wait."

Jeno looks at Donghyuck, perplexed as to why he might've stopped,"Donghyuck..?" The boy looks at him, "Jeno.. I know someone with NJM as initials.. They may be your soulmate!"

**The air around them grew thicker. Jeno doesn't realise that he has been forgetting to breathe.**  

He broke the silence by laughing nervously, "hey, don't kid with me like that. I almost though you were being serious-" 

"I  **am** being serious. I mean, yeah what are the odds right? But recently, I met this dancer through Mark's hiphop class and he has a colour strip with a shade similar to yours and before you hit me, no he has yet to find his soulmate too. Mark told me that it's been 2 years since he got the strip on his wrist, yet no one seems to be attracting him yet." Before Jeno could even part his lips to further prod Donghyuck, the latter seemed to have read his mind, 

"His name's Na Jaemin. Does NJM look familiar? Because it should." 

He gasped, not being able to process the stack of information that had just been presented to him. "Do you think... he could be..?" Donghyuck shakes his head, "I told you, it's a possibility, because everything seemed to line up really well, from when you first got the colour strip, to the initials. It may even be fate's idea for me to have met him earlier the year and meeting you months later when we're on this whole soulmate idea. Listen.. I'll ask Mark to talk to the boy, and hopefully squeeze out information on what his soulmate's initials could be. Wouldn't want to keep your hopes up too high, just presenting this as an idea to you."

Jeno nodded, "sounds like a good idea."

**For the first time, he actually cared about the whole soulmate ordeal.**

Donghyuck tells Jeno that Mark's pretty busy and would be going on a short family trip this weekend, and asked for the latter to wait patiently. Although he said 'waiting is nothing' and that he will 'wait patiently', he finds himself pacing back and forth as soon as he got home.

"I can't believe I may be finding my soulmate soon? The actual love of my life? The fated one? What the HECK, just days ago I didn't give two damns but now it's all I can think about... Pull yourself together, Lee Jeno!" He flops onto his bed, staring at the ceiling. 

_"Na Jaemin, huh? Are you a cat lover? Do you like animals? Will you run to catch a sunset or sunrise.. with me? What do you drink at cafes? Are you-"_

Jeno found it hard to calm his heart, and for the next three days, the name of a stranger was all he could think about, and the  **NJM** on his wrist is all he wanted to look at. He was drifting by in his dreamy state of mind, when his phone rang,  _it was Donghyuck._

* * *

 

_\- Hey, how'd you been?_

**_In love!_ **

_\- Okay, okay, calm down lover boy. I got the information you were waiting for._

**_Oh, WAIT. ALREADY?_ **

_\- Yeah, Mark came back from his trip yesterday and talked to Jaemin for a while and told me everything~_

**Spill it already, _hyuck._**

_\- Be ready to jump in delight and to become a happy lover boy! His soulmate's initials are LJN._

_**OW-**   
_

_-Jeno? Jeno are you okay?_

**_Sorry, I hit my toe against the table._ **

_\- Geez, calm down._

* * *

 

Donghyuck further told Jeno that they would plan for him and Jaemin to meet, to, in his words, "reunite the fated couple before Jeno turns into a sad lover boy again!" to which Jeno tells him that he was "never a sad lover boy."

He has never told anyone, but he was overly excited to meet this Na Jaemin. Finally after all this time, he would meet the fated one. He makes a mental note to thank Donghyuck and  _maybe_ treat him to his favourite milkshake place. 

**Jeno wasn't the only excited one.**

"Jaemin you got to chill, stop bouncing up and down.. Are you okay?" Mark looks his friend in actual concern, but the former just smiles and goes, "am I okay?  _am I okay???_ I don't know man, my heart's beating so fast from the thought that I'm about to meet my soulmate, I think I need to call 911. Mark," He says, while grabbing the older boy, " _thank you, thank you, thank you._ I'm so happy I think I could D I E."

Nobody has ever really seen Jaemin  **that** happy before. Sure, he's a happy pill, but this is as though he has consumed the whole sun. Mark smiles, "no problem man."

**The day arrives.**

Jaemin sits in the Wanderlust Cafe as his eyes dart from the coffee on the table, to his watch, to the baristas, to the door. He was here early, way too early, but he couldn't help himself. He had barely slept a wink the previous night, and all he could think about was the name of  _Lee Jeno_. He breathes a dreamy sigh, "I can't wait for you to get here, Jeno."

As though he was summoned, the little bell on the cafe's front door rings, signalling the entrance of a customer. Jaemin looks up by instinct, and smiles at the sight of a dark-haired boy with sparkling eyes that can light up the night sky. He breathes out a good morning, and tilts his head up as he notices that someone's looking at him. Jaemin looks at him and smiles, and the other boy had noted that his heart felt like it had been immediately put in peace. 

"Na Jaemin?"

"Lee Jeno?"

**Jeno smiles, _"finally, I found you."_**

 

 


End file.
